clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
ApocalypticTeacup
Interests You have a variety of INTERESTS. You enjoy brewing EXOTIC FOREIGN TEA. You are secretly a fan of TRANSMORPHERS: robots that reconfigure themselves to look less like... ROBOTS, you guess. You also have a deep-seated adoration for SYFY ORIGINAL MOVIES. And, though you are loathe to admit it, you can't resist a good old GAME OF CHANCE. (And that unhealthy addiction to TETRIS, of course.) You also like to pretend that you are VARYING DEGREES OF BRITISH sometimes in an attempt to be more interesting than you think you are, though you'd never tell anyone that. Wait. Damn it. Pesterchum Online, your name is apocalypticTeacup, and you type in''' #FF9900', since it's such a lovely shade of orange. You often attempt to act stereotypically BRITISH, or otherwise EUROPEAN: and to you, tha' means a lo' o' bloody 'postrophes. Regardless, you use the word "bloody" as an adjective a ''lot, and often put thoughts (that you'd rather not say loudly) into parenthesis. Guardian STEP-DAD (He's an extremely strange man. But that's probably because he's from SCOTLAND. He and you usually get along, though you deny he's influenced you AT ALL. Still, you like to think you're close to him-- your MOM left a long time ago, after all.) Strife You'd like to say that you're not entirely sure what you were bloody well thinking when you chose Teapotkind as your Strife Specibus-- however, you can't. You only thought of how much you LOVE TEA and really you'd rather not fight anyway. As it turns out, Teapotkind (though still horribly unwieldy most of the time) is pretty bloody awesome after all. It's tough to find any other weapon that allows you to both pour boiling hot water on your enemies while beating the bloody shite out of them with a searingly hot chunk of metal at the same time. Wait, chunk of metal? Oh no, Teapot. You didn't really mean that. Promise. Modus Because you love GAMES OF CHANCE, you really couldn't stop yourself from picking out the Rogue Modus. Sure it's bloody ridiculous to even attempt to use, and every day you wake up you silently thank the TRI-DEI INCOMMODUM that it doesn't cost any money or tokens to use (and you're pretty sure the Mischievous Gods are listening most of the time) but at the end of the day it's just too much bloody good fun to say no to. You'd explain how the modus works, but really, it's too ruddy complicated to even get into right now. Maybe after you're done playing this new game you'll have some spare time to do so. : SPARE TIME ACQUIRED: Everything you captchalogue has to be given a deceptive or even an entirely fake name. There's no distinct sorting method, just fake names. To use an item, you simply have to remember the fake name you assigned it. BENEFIT/DEFICIT #1: Any time you captchalogue an item, you may attempt to BLUFF. To do so you have to have an ALIBI-- which means you have to have any of these three things, the more the better: a date you used the item, the location you used the item, and someone who witnessed you use the item. If you have all three, the BLUFF is an automatic success. If you only have two, you have to ROLL FOR PERSUASION. And if you only have one, you get to flip a double-headed coin for it -- and you don't get to call heads. Automatic Failure. You are presented with one d20 and have to roll above an eight. Depending on the importance or size of the item, you may have to do this twice, unless it's a 20, in which case it is an automatic success. Upon a successful ALIBI and therefore a successful BLUFF, a duplicate card of the catchalogued item is generated in a separate BLUFF Stack. This stack behaves the same in every way as the Grifter Modus itself, with the exception that you cannot put anything into this stack without BLUFFING, and once you take something out of the BLUFF Stack it is placed into your regular inventory. Also, the BLUFF Stack is not affected by benefit/deficit #2. BENEFIT/DEFICIT #2: This is the weaponized function of the Grifter Modus. As all weaponizations, it's only convenient less than half the time. Any time you accidentally (or purposely) call an item by it's actual name, it ejects forcibly from your Sylladex. This effect does not affect BLUFF Stack items. : For reference, calling it by a name you didn't give it, even if it's really close to the same name, does nothing at all. As far as you know. Relationships For all of your eccentricities, or perhaps due in part to them, you're not a terribly social person. You only have a few online mates (that's British for "Friends" by the way), and they are all for sure doing better for themselves than you are. You tend to waste your money on EXOTIC FOREIGN TEAS after all. But of the mates you have, they generally stay in contact. Generally though, all of your mates are very (you think sometimes they just talk to you to be) nice. Your STEP-DAD and yourself have a bloody fine relationship. You think. But you've already blathered on about that like a ruddy git. And sometimes, when you are reading your brilliant tea leaves (because you do that from time to be cool), you hear something akin to voices in your head. They're not really telling you to do anything; often times it just sounds like other kids who are hearing the same voices and being confused about it. Something tells you that's about to change though. And whatever that something is, it's not the befuddled voices in your noggin. Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Seers Category:Session 6